


You Have to Take the Melody Too??

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [23]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Apple is utterly dismayed when she’s placed as an alto in Fairest Choir. Raven is chosen to be a top soprano… and she’s a little excited!





	You Have to Take the Melody Too??

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based off a request from an anon on Tumblr, who asked for Raven and Apple in a Soprano/Alto rivalry AU!

“Ugh!” Apple cried, thoroughly distraught. “Taking my destiny wasn’t enough; now you have to take the the melody too?”

The list for Fairest Choir had just gone up, and Apple had shockingly been degraded to alto. Equally shocking, Raven was a top soprano. “Maybe they’re just saying that you have an amazing range?” Raven suggested, but it clearly had no impact on the other girl, because Apple continued ranting as if Raven hadn’t spoken.

“I’ve never sung anything but top soprano! Sopranos are beautiful! They’re elegant and graceful! Altos are… well, altos are…”

Melody Piper, who was also examining the list, rose an eyebrow. “Altos are what?”

Apple flushed a fruity red. “They’re not bad, I’m not saying that. It’s just… well, it’s not the same.” Huffily, she crossed her arms. Raven took another moment to examine the list. Huh. The soprano section was almost all princesses. The altos section was almost all villains. Maybe it was genetic.

“You could always drop out of Fairest Choir if you really don’t want to be an alto.”

Apple gasped at Raven, appalled. “I can’t drop out of choir! _All_ of the princesses take choir! No, I think I’ll talk with The Wonderful Musician and get things sorted out. I’m sure he’ll be very understanding.”

The Wonderful Musician, while being a wonderful musician, was rather tricky due to his tale. Raven was pretty sure that he’d done the soprano/alto switch on purpose. She really didn’t know why Headmaster Grimm had chosen him to be the choir teacher over literally anyone else, but who was she to judge?  “Apple, maybe things will work out. I don’t think you should make a big deal out of it.”

Apple loudly scoffed, shaking her head. “That’s easy for you to say, Raven, because you know that being a soprano is way better than being an alto.” Her face softened, her expression showing that she hadn’t meant to be unkind. The princes reached up to rub Raven’s shoulder. “But maybe I’ll sort it out and we’ll both be sopranos! That would be the best, wouldn’t it? I’ll go talk to The Wonderful Musician now! Be back in a jiffy!” Skipping away, Apple waved as she headed towards the choir director’s office. Raven chuckled and rolled her eyes at the princess’ retreating back. She really didn’t have much faith in Apple’s abilities to change her section, even if she was Student Body President. The switch was probably very intentional, though for what purpose, Raven didn’t know.

Now, Raven took another look at the list. With Apple gone, she finally allowed her lips to curl up into a tiny smile. She reached forward with a hand and traced her name on the page.

A soft, dainty top soprano. Her name mixed in among famous Royals like Briar and Ashlynn. It was a big honor for the daughter of the evil queen. And even though Raven knew that Apple would be upset, she still couldn’t keep from feeling a glowing sense of pride as she gazed at her name on the page.


End file.
